Un monstre
by Turand
Summary: [Introspection] Alors que Fuyumi et Natsuo sont partis fêter Halloween, Touya se retrouve seul avec lui-même et pour lui, il est temps de faire le point.


Cet OS est écrit à l'occasion d'un évènement organisé par le Forum de My Hero Academia, sur Halloween.

ATTENTION SPOIL du chapitre 192 et 202.

My hero academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

Pour les membres du forum : Cette histoire n'est pas une histoire d'horreur. Pas de sang, pas de violence. Pour les deux monstres qu'on m'a donné, je vous laisse les découvrir dans le texte (précision: on ne m'a donné ni Yuki-onna, ni le clown démoniaque).

SECTION SPOIL !

Dans le chapitre 202, Shouto a un flash back où son père évoque le fait que son grand frère Touya aurait pu être à sa place. Il avait un Alter feu puissant mais sa constitution était trop fragile. De ce fait, j'ai imaginé une introspection de Touya qui évoque ces évènements.

* * *

 **Un monstre**

« Touya, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? »

Je relève la tête vers ma sœur qui me fixe avec bienveillance. Derrière ses lunettes, je décèle cependant un peu d'inquiétude dans ses yeux gris et ternes. Je m'entends encore lui répondre :

« Je pense que je suis malade. Je préfère rester ici, Fuyumi. Amusez-vous bien. »

Fuyumi reste immobile un instant, attendant que je change d'avis mais je reste assis sur le plancher du salon et accoudé sur la table basse, sans lui accorder ni un mot, ni un regard. Finalement, elle n'insiste pas plus et tourne les talons pour quitter la pièce et se diriger vers le hall d'entrée où l'attendent Natsuo et Grand-Mère. Elle leur dira sûrement que si elle n'a pas pu me convaincre, c'est peine perdue. En cette fin d'octobre, l'école de Musutafu organise exceptionnellement la fête d'Halloween. Les élèves doivent venir déguiser vers 19h et jusque 23h, de petits groupes d'enfants seront dispersés dans les quartiers pour s'adonner à la traditionnelle récolte de friandises. J'imagine qu'à mon âge, c'est le genre de chose qui devrait me plaire mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Pour moi, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'y aller. Je pourrais ressortir les traditionnelles raisons, comme quoi il s'agit d'une fête non japonaise et commerciale mais en vérité, si je ne viens pas c'est plutôt que je ne trouve aucun sens à tout ça. En résumé, les fêtes, ce n'est pas mon truc. Mais dans le fond, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus grand chose qui soit mon truc.

Par la fenêtre du salon, je vois Fuyumi, Natsuo et Grand-Mère, traversant la cour la maison. J'aurais dû dire à ma sœur que je la trouvais très belle avant qu'elle ne parte. Fuyumi. Beauté de l'hiver. Son déguisement de Yuki-Onna, la femme des neiges qui piègent les voyageurs égarés dans les montagnes, est sans aucun doute très réussi. Elle l'a fait toute seule, tout en s'occupant celui de Natsuo. Son kimono blanc flotte avec grâce dans l'air glacial de la nuit. Les limites du vêtement sont à peine discernables de sa peau blanche et immaculée. Les cheveux noirs de sa perruque encadrent parfaitement son visage et ses lèvres bleues ressortent si bien qu'on craindrait son baiser gelé et mortel. Sa longue robe couvre ses chaussures sombres, quasiment invisibles dans les ombres du sol. Ma sœur semble voguer comme la brume alors que le vent froid remue sa chevelure. Ce soir, Fuyumi est Yuki-Onna, bien qu'on peut objecter ses yeux ne frappent pas de terreur. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Les yokaïs sont fait du même tissu que les rêves et les rêves nous appartiennent. Fuyumi est ma Yuki-onna. Au milieu de l'hiver, c'est toujours elle qui me ramène à la maison. Si seulement elle pouvait me ramener une dernière fois.

Je m'attarde un moment sur le déguisement de Natsuo. Je ne parviens pas à bien distinguer les couleurs dans la nuit mais je suis presque sûr qu'il s'agit d'un genre de clown démoniaque. Je pense qu'il se rend à cette fête d'Halloween avec beaucoup d'appréhension. S'il y a bien une personne qui a peur des monstres, c'est mon petit frère. Il y a quelques soirs de cela, il m'a encore demandé de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une bête féroce cachée dans son armoire. Je le revois encore dans son lit avec un regard inquiet et sa couverture comme seule protection, m'observant ouvrir le grand meuble plein de vêtements, comme si quelque chose allait surgir cette fois-ci. J'avais entendu son soupir de soulagement quand finalement, j'avais refermé l'armoire sans avoir rien trouver. Comme les cinq cents fois précédentes. Pour un grand frère, il y a probablement de quoi se moquer de ce petit frangin peureux qui croit encore au dragon caché dans le placard. Mais au fond, je l'envie. Son monstre à lui, c'est une créature pleine de dents avec de grands yeux rouges, qui dort dans cette penderie et ne se montre jamais. La plupart des gens ont leur monstre bien à l'étroit dans leur crâne. Et il gratte sans arrêt pour pouvoir sortir.

Je reste à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que les trois silhouettes disparaissent dans l'obscurité. Je me relève et sors du salon. Je marche dans cette maison silencieuse où seul le grincement des planches a l'audace de déranger le calme des lieux. Je ne sais pas exactement quand ça commencé. Je veux dire, le fait que pas grand-chose soit mon truc. Ça aurait pu être à cause la mort de Grand-Père, l'année passée. Ce genre moment où l'on finit tous par découvrir qu'on est juste un cri et son écho. On arrive, on fait beaucoup de bruit, on résonne et après quelques temps, on disparaît et c'est fini. C'est vrai que tout paraît futile après ça mais je ne pense pas ce soit là que se trouve le début de l'histoire. Ça pourrait dater du mon premier entraînement avec mon père, ce moment dans mon existence où je me suis enfin senti plus important que tout le reste. En épousant ma mère, mon père espérait avoir un enfant fort qu'il pourrait entraîner, modeler, et créer ainsi le plus puissant des héros. Est-ce que ça sonne comme le projet d'un médecin nazi eugéniste ? C'est probable. C'est même sûrement le cas. A vrai dire, les gens se demandent rarement si ce qu'ils font est bien. Ils se demandent d'abord si c'est possible. Et si possible, tôt ou tard, peu importe à quel point c'est mal, ils finissent par le faire. Parce qu'ils en avaient envie et que c'était possible. Je n'étais pas le candidat idéal pour ce projet. J'avais hérité d'un Alter feu mais j'étais né chétif. Pour cette raison, j'ai deux frères et une sœur. Cependant, un jour, mon Alter est devenu plus fort, même surpuissant. C'était inespéré. Ce jour-là, après toutes ces années d'indifférence, malgré ses yeux sévères, mon père m'avait regardé comme si j'étais rare, ou plutôt comme si j'étais quelque chose d'inestimable. Précieux. Je dois bien avouer qu'à cet instant, je me suis senti fier. Oui, j'étais fier. Fier qu'il me trouve si prometteur, si parfait avec mon Alter si puissant. Et à côté de cette sensation, tout m'a paru si fade, si insignifiant. Je n'étais plus la chose honteuse abandonnée dans un coin qu'on ne veut montrer à personne. Enfin, j'étais digne d'être regardé. J'ai consacré mon corps et mon esprit à cela car pour la première fois, j'avais été choisi pour quelque chose de plus grand. J'étais prêt pour ce plan et sans hésiter, j'ai mis tout le reste de côté comme on me le demandait. A ce moment-là, le reste du monde, c'était clairement plus mon truc. Mais au final, je pense que c'est plutôt le dernier jour d'entraînement qui fut déterminant. Ce jour où mon père m'a dit: « Ton Alter est puissant mais ton corps est trop faible pour le supporter. C'est comme mettre de l'acide dans un verre en carton. C'est terminé. » L'entraînement avait montré que malgré que le fait que mes flammes avaient un grand pouvoir de destruction, mon corps et surtout ma peau peinaient à les supporter. Je pouvais endurer un feu plus faible mais aux yeux de mon père, c'était très insuffisant. J'étais inutile. Ça ne valait plus la peine. J'étais seulement « presque parfait », un gaspillage de chair et de temps, une tragique erreur de l'évolution, un être qui ne devrait même pas exister. Et ma chute en fit monter un autre que moi. Un gars a dit un jour : « Un enfant, ce monstre que les adultes fabriquent avec leur regrets ». En fait, j'étais foutu depuis le début. Je n'étais pas spécial. Je n'étais pas précieux. Fuyumi, Natsuo… Vous n'avez pas conscience de tout ça. Parfois, j'aimerais tellement être comme vous, redevenir comme vous, rester comme vous. Fuyumi, je voudrais avoir cette certitude prodigieuse que dans cet ouragan de merde, les choses finiront par s'arranger. Natsuo, je préférerais n'avoir qu'à craindre un monstre dans un placard avant de m'endormir.

Ce soir, je sais parfaitement où me rendre. C'est presque un rituel. Après avoir monté un étage, je longe le couloir jusqu'à atteindre une porte sur ma gauche et comme à chaque fois, je reste un long moment devant cette porte. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être porté malade ce soir. Dans cette chambre, il y a ma mère. Elle est là depuis ce matin. Ce jour fait partie de ceux où elle ne parvient à se tirer hors de son lit. Grand-Mère a d'ailleurs pris le relais. Je l'appelle :

« Maman ? »

Aucune réponse mais je sais qu'elle ne dort pas. Elle n'est pas malade, en tout cas pas au sens auquel on l'entend d'habitude. Elle est juste trop triste pour se lever, je crois. Cela fait un certain temps qu'elle n'est plus avec nous. Je vois de temps en temps sa forme blanche errer dans la maison, à la manière d'un fantôme égaré. Elle semble absente. Le seul instant où elle revient à elle, c'était pour craindre mon père. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a aussi son attitude étrange à mon égard. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué au début mais à partir d'un moment, il m'a semblé évident que ma mère détournait la tête à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur elle, sans m'accorder un sourire. Il y a quelque semaine, j'ai fini par la piéger dans la cour de la maison. Je savais qu'elle me surveillait du haut de la coursive et j'ai observé son reflet dans la vitre d'une porte coulissante. C'est là que je l'ai vu. Ce regard qu'elle avait sur moi, des yeux pénétrés de frayeur et de dégoût. Je ne peux décrire la sensation qui m'a envahi à ce moment-là. C'était comme un mélange de colère et de désespoir, une irrépressible envie de devenir poussière, la sourde fureur d'une âme sans espoir. Elle avait vu. Elle avait tout vu. Ma mère avait vu à travers mes yeux comme à travers des fenêtres et avait discerné dans mon obscurité intérieure ce monstre qui était tapi là, cette chose informe qui restait de moi et que je comptais rester. Elle avait compris ce qu'elle avait contribué à créer, ce monstre fabriqué avec ses regrets. Maman… Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Quand nous nous reverrons pour de bon, quand nous serons à nouveau seul, face à face, tu n'auras rien à me dire, rien à m'expliquer. Ce sera à moi de te demander pardon car tout ce que tu ressens est vrai et pour ça je suis vraiment désolé.

Après cette visite, j'erre dans la demeure. J'ai parfois envie de voir brûler cet endroit. D'un autre côté, je me demande bien qui a eu assez de sens de l'humour pour penser que des personnes qui ont un Alter feu sont les mieux placés pour vivre dans une putain de baraque en bois. Je monte les étages, les redescends, traverse les couloirs dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, reviens à mon point de départ et repars. Je finis par passer à côté d'une porte et soudain, j'entends un bruit d'un sec, comme quelque chose se cassant en heurtant sur le sol. Je m'arrête. Ça vient de la chambre de Shouto, mon petit frère, le nouvel élu, celui qui m'a remplacé. Difficile de rivaliser avec son double Alter feu et glace. J'hésite car normalement, je suis en zone interdite. En tant qu'anomalie, je n'ai pas le droit de fréquenter Shouto ou même de lui adresser la parole. Mais il faut bien avouer que je n'aime pas beaucoup les règles et les contraintes sociales en général. Personne à gauche, personne à droite. Je toque en demandant :

« Shouto ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Après un court silence, une petite voix peu assurée s'élève à travers la porte :

« C'est qui ? »

Je soupire avec agacement. Shouto me voit la plupart du temps à une distance de cinq mètres, voir dix mètres, je ne peux pas exiger de lui qu'il reconnaisse ma voix directement.

« Shouto, c'est moi Touya. Je peux rentrer ? »

Il y a un silence. Shouto semble réfléchir à ce que je viens de lui dire, comme pour me situer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de bouillonner intérieurement en pensant : « Shouto, je sais qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup mais je suis ton frère quand même, pas le voisin.» En fait il n'a pas complètement tort d'hésiter comme ça. La vérité, c'est que lorsque j'ai entendu ce bruit venant de sa chambre, j'ai espéré un court instant que ce soit le craquement de son crâne heurtant sur le sol. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détester, même si tout cela n'est pas de sa faute. Finalement, j'entends :

« Tu peux entrer, Touya. »

Je pénètre dans la grande chambre du dernier de la famille Todoroki. Elle n'est pas différente de la mienne. Je constate qu'elle est cependant plus épurée, au point que rien ne me permette de deviner les passions de mon petit frère. Shouto n'est pas dans son lit. Il est à genou sur le plancher et ramasse les morceaux d'une assiette cassée en deux ainsi que des biscuits qui devaient y être présentés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui dis-je.

Shouto tremble mais il est clair que ce n'est pas de moi qu'il a peur. Peut-être qu'il devrait _._ Il est clairement en proie à un combat intérieur dont je ne connais pas la nature. Je pose sur lui un regard insistant, lui faisant bien comprendre que je ne partirai pas sans avoir une réponse. Malgré son évidente anxiété, il me dit avec certitude :

« Je protège la maison. »

Mon étonnement m'empêche de répondre immédiatement. Finalement, je pose la question évidente :

-Mais de quoi ?

-Du Binbôgami. »

Je reste interdit par ce que je viens d'entendre. Avec Natsuo, je suis habitué à devoir traquer des monstres imaginaires en tout genre mais je dois bien avouer qu'il ne m'a jamais sorti un yokaï aussi spécifique. Si je me souviens bien, Le Binbôgami, est une créature qui s'installe dans les maisons et y attire malheur, maladie et misère. Il ne part que lorsque qu'il ne reste plus de bonheur à substituer à ses victimes. Ce yokaï ne m'a jamais fasciné mais je dois reconnaître que j'ai toujours trouvé curieux que son nom se rapproche de « Boogeyman ».

« D'où tu sors ça ?

-Maman m'a lu hier une page sur lui dans livre de Grand-Mère. »

Il y a en effet pas mal de monstres et légendes dans ce fameux livre que Grand-Mère nous a prêté. J'imagine que maman a dû lui lire quelques histoires effrayantes à l'approche d'Halloween. Elle sort encore de sa chambre pour ces trucs-là. Cependant, je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'une assiette de biscuits vient faire là-dedans.

« Mais que fais-tu avec ces assiettes ?

-Je lui ai laissé à manger pour qu'il sente bien ici. »

Shouto marque un point. Faire preuve d'hospitalité envers un Binbôgami permet de l'apaiser. Mon frère semble véritablement pris dans son rituel. Je le vois poser les deux moitiés de l'assiette cassée avec quelques biscuits sur l'appui de fenêtre et remarque qu'il en y a d'autres réparties un peu partout dans la chambre. Je me demande bien ce que mon père penserait de ça. Voyant Shouto en difficulté à faire tenir l'ensemble, je finis par me décider à lui venir aide. Alors que je stabilise l'ensemble, mon esprit est doucement envahi par la vision de longs cheveux noirs, retombant lourdement sur des épaules anguleuses, un songe qui revient régulièrement sans prévenir, sauf que dans ce cas, il fait sens. J'entends alors la petite voix de Shouto qui a remarqué mon état pensif :

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

Après avoir réfléchi un moment, je lui réponds :

« Je vais te raconter un truc… »

Mon frère me fixe avec un air étonné et sans qu'il ne m'y invite, je vais m'asseoir sur son futon. Avec un air peu assuré, il me rejoint, s'asseyant à un mètre de moi.

« J'ai pas la lèpre, Shouto. »

Après un moment d'hésitation, il se rapproche un peu. Lorsqu'il semble prêt à écouter, je commence à raconter cette histoire que je oublierai jamais :

« Tu vois la maison en brique au bout de notre rue ?

-Avec les briques rouges ?

-Oui.

-Personne n'habite là…

-En effet, mais j'ai connu une fille qui vivait là avec ses parents avant qu'elle ne soit laissée ainsi. Elle s'appelait Habi. Elle était bien plus âgée que moi. Une fois, maman lui a demandé de me garder et c'est ainsi que je l'ai rencontrée. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle. Parfois, je restais chez elle une après-midi entière. Elle était très gentille et très drôle. Son père était pasteur. Sa famille pratiquait une religion peu répandue au Japon. Ils étaient chrétiens. Tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

Shouto réfléchit un moment et dit :

« Maman m'a une fois dit que Noël était une fête chrétienne.

-Bien. Les chrétiens croient en un être supérieure nommé Dieu et quand ils meurent, ils sont envoyés au paradis s'ils ont été de bonnes personnes ou en enfer dans le cas contraire. »

Je regarde Shouto, pour vérifier qu'il me suit toujours et continue :

« L'enfer est gardé par un être maléfique, le Diable. »

Je ris intérieurement à cette affirmation. Pour ce que j'en sais, le Diable n'est en réalité pas si monstrueux. Ce n'est qu'un comptable. Il reçoit les âmes, mais ce n'est mais ce n'est pas lui qui les condamne. Sans hésitation, je préfèrerais avoir affaire à lui plutôt qu'à Dieu, celui qui tolère tous ces gens abandonnés à leur terrible sort. Parfois, je me demande combien de doigts il peut bien posséder pour compter tous ces morts.

« Le Diable…, répète Shouto, comme pour bien s'imprégner de ce mot.

-C'est ça, le Diable. Et mon amie Habi avait justement très peur du Diable. Et quand je dis qu'elle en avait peur, le mot est faible. En vérité, elle était terrifiée et persuadée qu'il viendrait un jour la chercher pour l'emmener en enfer et la torturer pour l'éternité. D'ailleurs, elle faisait pas mal de choses pour s'en protéger. Elle priait, elle allait à la messe et surtout elle fabriquait de petites cages avec des branches et du bois de rose. Elle les accrochait autour de sa maison et dans sa chambre près de son lit. Je l'aidais souvent à en faire, pour remplacer ceux qui avaient disparu la veille. Elle disait que c'était des pièges pour les démons. »

Cet endroit, ce jardin, cette maison…. Elle avait beau être le long d'une rue, elle avait le charme lugubre des pavillons au milieu des bois obscurs.

« Un jour Habi est partie. Ses parents ont déménagé. Il ne resta que les nombreux pièges à diable qu'on avait accroché ensemble autour de sa petite maison. Je dois bien avouer que ça m'avait amusé à l'époque, probablement autan qu'intrigué. Comment pouvait-on avoir si peur de quelque chose d'aussi irréel ? Ce n'est qu'après bien longtemps que j'ai fini par comprendre. »

Je laisse un silence car beaucoup de souvenirs se bousculent en moi. Habi était grande et mince. D'elle, j'ai toujours en tête ces grands yeux bleus si expressifs. Ces foutus yeux pénétrants et fatigués qui semblaient être des portes vers mon âme. Dommage qu'ils aient été si tristes.

« Au détour d'une conversation entre deux voisins, j'ai appris que Habi avait un frère et qu'il s'était noyé accidentellement dans un lac alors qu'ils jouaient ensemble.»

Shouto met sa main sur sa petite bouche, avec un petit cri, choqué par la soudaine révélation.

« L'enfant avait été pris d'une soudaine hydrocution sans qu'on puisse rien y faire. Personne n'était responsable. »

C'était un accident. Imprévisible et violent.

« Il n'y avait pas de Diable. Il n'y en avait jamais eu. Aucun démon voulant désigner Habi comme coupable. Juste sa culpabilité qui avait pris la forme d'un monstre. »

Je me rapproche alors de mon frère et plonge mes yeux turquoise dans ses iris hétérochromes.

« Et quand je te regarde Shouto, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle. »

Shouto détourne le regard, comme pour fuir la réalité qui lui faisait face à présent. Il sait où je veux en venir. De quoi te sens-tu coupable, Shouto ? Qu'as-tu donc fait pour finir par croire que le Binbôgami viendrait ici te chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y aura pas de jugement. Car coupables, nous le sommes tous. Mon frère finit par murmurer :

« Maman est en danger à cause de moi. »

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une pareille révélation. Je pensais que Shouto avait fait un petit truc sans importance, comme un mensonge. J'entends encore sa petite voix :

« Hier, elle est tombée parce que je pleurais pendant mon exercice. »

« Elle est tombée » n'est pas une représentation fiable de la réalité. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'était passé mais j'ai la certitude que ma mère ne s'est pas retrouvée à terre toute seule. J'étais plus âgé que Shouto quand j'avais commencé mon entrainement vu que le potentiel de mon Alter ne s'était pas révélé avant. La situation était donc différente. J'étais complétement consentant. J'avais même un jour dit à ma mère de ne pas gêner ma formation. Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois lui répondre :

« Arrête de raconter des conneries. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.»

Maman est en danger à cause de moi. Si j'avais réussi, si j'avais été assez fort, elle n'e devrait pas défendre Shouto. Je sens alors que ce dernier se rapproche de moi jusqu'à poser sa tête juste en dessous de mon épaule comme si ma réponse ferme l'avait rassuré. Il reste ainsi de longues minutes. J'aimerais pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, mais c'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas. C'est triste à dire car avec Natsuo, je n'aurais pas hésité. La voix de mon frère se fait encore entendre :

« Tu sais Touya, je ne veux pas m'entraîner avec papa. »

Je ne réponds pas. Pourquoi me dit-il ça tout à coup ? Au fond de moi, j'ai beau être sans illusion, je ne veux pas de sa pitié. Il ajoute :

« Je ne veux pas être comme lui. »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut me dire et ma réponse instinctive est agressive :

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, Shouto ? La situation est comme elle est et je ne pense pas que tu ais le choix. Il va falloir t'y faire. Et au passage, tu devrais ranger tout ce bordel dans ta chambre. »

Shouto réagit à peine à ma soudaine agitation. Il se recule simplement, s'allonge sur son lit et recouvre son petit corps de la couverture blanche. Il dit avec froideur :

« Je suis fatigué. »

Sans insister davantage, je sors de la chambre. Il a compris que je ne suis si pas si bienveillant. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est qu'un enfant et dans quelques semaines, cette discussion ne sera même plus dans ses souvenirs et sonnera pour lui comme un songe lointain où un Yokaï aux yeux turquoise est venu lui rendre visite.

Je gagne alors chambre. Je m'allonge tout habillé sur mon lit sur mon lit et regarde le plafond où je vois danser les ombres des arbres bousculés par le vent. Entre les grincements du bois, j'entends alors un bruit différent, plus régulier. Ce sont des pas et je sais pertinemment que ce sont ceux de mon père. Finalement, rester dans cette maison ce soir est la pire des idées. Je me lève, prends ma veste et sors de la demeure à la recherche d'un nouveau refuge. En traversant la cour, je ne me retourne pas, mais sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai la sensation d'être observé à travers les fenêtres sombres. Dans la rue, je vois un groupe d'enfants déguisés en vampire, loup-garou et fantômes. Leurs déguisements sont très réalistes, au point que je me demande si quelques vraies créatures ne se sont pas glissées parmi eux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi les entraînements avec mon père me manquent à ce point. Ça n'a pas de sens. Je ne valais pas plus qu'un outil dans ces moments. Shouto a raison. C'était trop dur, trop violent. Il y avait des jours où je ne savais plus marcher et où je dormais sur le sol de ma chambre, incapable d'atteindre mon futon. Alors, pourquoi ? Ironiquement, je pense que le diable a une réponse. A cause de Habi, j'ai lu pas mal de choses à son sujet. Je suis un jour tombé sur une étrange histoire. Il y avait en enfer un terrible criminel que le diable venait torturer tous les matins à la première heure. Il lui faisait endurer les pires souffrances pour le punir des nombreux meurtres qu'il avait commis. Cependant, un jour, le diable fut occupé par d'autres affaires et ne vint pas rendre visite au condamné durant cinq jours. Le sixième jour, il finit par se souvenir de son rendez-vous matinal. Il retrouva le criminel pâle et recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule. Il pleurait. Le diable lui demanda : « Qu'as-tu donc ? Malgré moi je t'ai accordé un répit. De quel supplice te plains-tu ? ». Et le condamné lui répondit : « Mon seigneur. Par pitié, ne m'oubliez plus jamais ici…». Le prisonnier avait subi l'un des plus grands maux, celui d'être abandonné par la seule personne qui lui rendait visite, la seule qui dans cet enfer lui prêtait attention. Et ça, il n'avait pas pu le supporter. La vérité, C'est que nous préférons vivre un monde peuplé de monstres prêts à nous dévorer, comme ce soir d'Halloween, plutôt que dans un monde vide et mort. Car pour des humains égocentriques comme nous, il n'y a pas pire souffrance que celle d'être ignoré. Et pendant ces entraînements, je ne me sentais pas ignoré. Tout cela est tellement ridicule. Je me rends compte à présent à quel point ça ne fait aucune différence.

Finalement, j'arrive à mon refuge en brique rouge, au bout de la rue, la maison de Habi. Je franchis la clôture et me rends dans le jardin pour entrer par la porte de derrière que j'ai forcée depuis longtemps. Cette maison est réellement silencieuse. Tout est en dur et rien ne grince. Je traverse le salon et atteins le hall où se trouve l'escalier qui mène à l'étage. Des tâches d'humidité sont apparues un peu partout et de longues fissures dues au mouvement des fondations lézardent à présent le mur et le plafond. Je m'allonge sur les marches. C'était là. Quand j'ai dit à Shouto que Habi était partie et que ses parents avaient déménagé, il a probablement compris que Habi était partie car parents avaient déménagé. C'est le contraire. Les parents avaient déménagé car Habi était partie. Partie, c'est ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là, j'imagine. Elle est partie ici, dans cette maison. Ça s'est passé dans l'escalier, à ce qu'on a dit. C'est là, qu'elle s'est pendue. Ses pieds ont dû se balancer juste au-dessus de l'endroit où se trouve ma tête ce soir. Il paraît qu'elle s'était même coupée les cheveux très courts comme une condamnée. Elle avait jeté ces magnifiques cheveux noirs dont elle aurait pu être si fière. Je peux parfaitement l'imaginer, oscillant de droite à gauche, les yeux bleus grands ouverts et ses courts cheveux noirs en bataille. Habi… Ma fierté et ta culpabilité font partie de la même histoire insensée que chaque jour, on se raconte pour se sentir vivant et être quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est qu'une histoire et elle ne vaut rien. Peu importe, ce qui advient, ça ne compte pas. Ce n'est qu'une fable. Et dans cette vie de mensonges, la mort est l'unique chose qui soit vraie et sûrement la seule issue convenable. Nous avions le monde pour patienter et à présent, il ne nous reste que l'enfer pour se retrouver. Je ne suis pas pressé. Je patienterai encore un peu. Lorsque l'on veut vraiment aller quelque part, il faut parfois attendre que ce quelque part vienne à soi. Je ne peux m'arrêter maintenant pour l'enfer mais c'est avec joie que j'attendrai que l'enfer fasse le trajet pour moi.

Je repasse dans ma tête tous les événements de la soirée. La robe de Fuyumi, le silence de ma mère, la peur de Shouto, les pas de mon père. Maintenant, je vois clair dans ce piège, le piège de la vie, dans lequel je me lève tous les matins persuadé d'être quelqu'un alors que tout est là pour démontrer que je ne suis personne. C'est ce qui m'attend pour le reste de ma putain de vie. Cette vie où il faut grandir, travailler, devenir quelqu'un, s'épanouir, se réaliser et enfin finir. Mais tout ça, je sais déjà que ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries. « Se réaliser ». Qui peut croire ça ? La vérité, c'est que jamais rien ne va se réaliser et un jour, tout sera fini. Il n'y a que la fin qui se réalise. On est tous dans le même bateau. Ou plutôt la même épave perdue au milieu de l'espace. Habi, moi, Fuyumi, Natsuo, Shouto, ma mère, mon père, tout le monde. Mon père. On y revient toujours. Endeavor, Père… Un jour, tu comprendras. Quand ce monde, quand cette foutue épave aura enfin sombré au point de s'enduire elle-même de kérosène, quelqu'un aura la lucidité de craquer l'allumette. Enfin, l'enfer que j'attendais sera là. Je sais que tu lutteras. Mais je sais aussi que tu tomberas. Je me pencherai au-dessus de ton corps. Je contemplerai tes yeux. J'y trouverai sûrement de la peur, de la douleur et de la haine. Mais à la dernière seconde, je sais que j'y verrai autre chose… une forme de soulagement. Ce sera ce moment où tu réaliseras que tout ce que tu as bien pu espérer ou détesté, c'était la même chose. C'était la même histoire et ça revenait au même point. C'était le même cauchemar où nous nous imaginons être importants. Alors qu'il n'en est rien. Tu comprendras que tu n'es rien. Qu'il faut lâcher prise. Que tout ce en quoi tu as bien pu croire était vain. Que ça ne sert à rien de s'y accrocher. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Et comme dans tout cauchemar, il faut un monstre. Je serai ton monstre et comme un monstre, je te dévorerai.

Je te dévorerai.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Monstres donnés par le forum: le Binbôgami et le Diable


End file.
